Stage
is an example of a typical stage in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series.]] A stage is the arena where characters fight each other in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series. Each stage has a different layout, size, and shape, sometimes including hazards that affect the matches in some way, such as lava, water, explosions, etc. The word "stage" usually refers to a multiplayer mode stage, but can also refer to the ground or large central platform within this location. Some stages, such as those in the various Stadium modes, exist for purposes other than fighting. Multiplayer stages In both Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2, most of the versus mode stages are available from the start, while a small number must be unlocked by completing certain objectives. Most stages are derived from places in the playable characters' universes, and are typically used as those characters' home stages. There are some stages with no character representatives such as Battlefield and Final Destination. Additionally, not every character has a stage from their own universe. Stages range in size from the large ones, such as , to the small ones, such as WarioWare, Inc. Typically, stages involve a large central platform with ledges and one or more smaller platforms, as well as blast lines above, below and to the sides of the visible area. Some stages have floors that continue past the edge of the visible area and pass through a side blast line. These floors are known as "walk off edges" or "walk offs", because characters can walk off-screen and die without falling off of an edge first. Stages with walk off edges on both the left and right, like , are sometimes called "walk off stages". In SSF2, moving and transforming stages were introduced as this was a technical issue very hard to do in the first SSF. Galaxy Tours and Hylian Skies, for example, consists of transforming stages that change their own layout to add new stage possibilities. Most of them possess a default layout known as a "main hub", which the stage returns to after every transformation ends. Notably, Silph Co. is one of the few that does not, instead cycling through twelve different layouts in sequence. Other stage elements include breakable barriers and platforms, such as the wood planks of Emerald Cave or the sloped floor of Green Hill Zone; stage hazards and enemies, such as lasers; local items such as pellets; and interactive objects such as Barrel Cannons. An option called the hazard switch, featured in SSF2, allows players to switch off stage hazards and other stage changes. In Super Smash Flash Most likely because of limitations, the original Super Smash Flash features only eight versus stages, of which six are starter and two are unlockable (those with shaded cells): In Super Smash Flash 2 Based on the demo versions, 62 stages (not counting Galaxy Tours's sub-stages ) are confirmed for Super Smash Flash 2 and will be appearing as starter stages, and also have an unlockable stages. The currently confirmed stages are as such: }} In Arena mode, there is a special rectangular-enclosed stage with goals located on each end of the stage that serves specifically as the setting for Sandbag Soccer and Sandbag Basketball. Single-player stages In the single player mode, a number of stages appear that are not available in versus mode. In Super Smash Flash *Kirby Hub Room consists of many cloud platforms and is used for every characters' Break the Targets stage. The target layouts are different for each character and are typically positioned in a way that is tailored towards each character's abilities. *Emerald Hill Zone: A longer version of the versus stage of the same name. There are two versions, a horizontally oriented one for Classic mode, and a more difficult, vertically oriented one for Adventure mode. *Floating Islands: The third stage of the Adventure Mode. *All-Star Rest Area: Used in the All-Star mode to transport players between their matches. *Super Mario World: The first stage in the Adventure Mode, a replica of the level Yoshi's Island 2 from the game of the same name. In Super Smash Flash 2 *Target Smash!!: There are four "common" layouts that can be played with any character, in addition to each character's personal layout. Category:Stages * * Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series